


Sunday Morning

by missrightxx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrightxx/pseuds/missrightxx
Summary: Chanyeol loves weekends but that may be because it means he can spend the whole day with his husband Kyungsoo.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic were born from reading too much domestic chansoo's fic and listening to Jongdae singing Sunday Morning (hence the title).  
> Un-betaed so sorry for any mistakes.

Chanyeol loves the weekends.

He loves waking up Saturday morning to the smell of Kyungsoo's delicious cooking. Getting up and walking in the kitchen’s direction, barefoot with eyes still half closed, guiding himself just by the prospect of food. He wraps his arms around his husband waist kissing his cheek.

“Good morning.” He says voice rough from lack of use.

“Good morning love.” Kyungsoo turns around pecking his lip once before turning back to his task and telling him to set the table that he is almost done.

Eating breakfast with his husband it’s his favorite thing to do. Since Kyungsoo leaves an hour before he has to wake up they rarely enjoy the mornings together. But Saturdays means eating with Kyungsoo and if he’s in a good mood he'll even let Chanyeol feeds him.

 

Saturdays are laundry day, that means Chanyeol will endure Kyungsoo complaining about his mess of dirty clothes as he pouts mumbling under his breath that is not dirty, but he knows how Kyungsoo hates when he uses the same sweater several times.

Laundry day also means making out against the washer.

Pressing Kyungsoo's back against the washing machine and running his tongue on Kyungsoo's lower lip, listening to him huffing and puffing while Chanyeol takes him apart rubbing their crotches together.

They’re all too used to this game that starts with subtle touches here and there until Kyungsoo loses his patience, he’s always the first one to give in, tugging Chanyeol down to his level and biting on his lips until the taller male gasps, unintentionally inviting Kyungsoo to deep their kiss.

And suddenly he’s the one being pressed against the washer as Kyungsoo kisses him like he’s trying to steal all his air, tongues battling for dominance and honestly Chanyeol would gladly lose for Kyungsoo, letting him do as he pleases. Kyungsoo kisses him hard sucking on his tongue and pulling Chanyeol impossibly closer, hands roaming to his hair down his back until his hands are firmly grabbing Chanyeol’s ass kneading the flesh and making him moan.

The washer beeps taking them out of their trance back to the reality. Chanyeol slows down the rhythm of their kiss, turning their battle into a dance, tongues swirling in sync just tasting each other trying to make it last, the two of them unwilling to part. It diminishes until it's just pecks and eventually they stop, lips red and swollen and grinning like idiots.

Chanyeol kisses him one last time on his forehead, savoring the closeness and letting his wild heart calm down then they're back to work again, but Chanyeol is extremely satisfied with his work as he watches Kyungsoo walks a little dazed to put the clothes on the dryer.

Clothes clean and folded it's lunch time and as customary if Kyungsoo cooks he'll clean.

Chanyeol is washing the plates while Kyungsoo clings to his back, yawning once in while, the long week of work catching up with him and Chanyeol knows it's nap time. He dries his hands and drags them both to the couch. Kyungsoo lies down first scooting backward to make room for Chanyeol, lying half on top of him. It's a small fit but they make it work and Chanyeol sleeps with Kyungsoo's head tucked under his chin right where he can breath in his sweet scent.

It’s late noon when they get up and Kyungsoo announces they’re going grocery shopping. Normally Chanyeol hates grocery shopping, back when he was still in college he and Baekhyun his roommate would fight to see who would go get them but now with Kyungsoo is always a pleasure. He loves seeing his lover concentrated face while he chooses the best veggies, trailing after him while pushing the cart like a lovesick puppy.

Chanyeol likes pestering Kyungsoo until he relents and buys ice cream for him, kissing his cheek after and watching him grumble about no PDA. But Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo secretly likes when he kisses him or takes his hand in public, the tip of his ears coloring pink.

Chanyeol wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, swaying them from side to side while the cashier checks their things. He gives her a 1000 watts smile when she says they're cute, watching pleased a light blush spread on Kyungsoo's cheek at the compliment. He leaves the market hand in hand with Kyungsoo and keeping it securely held in his bigger one throughout the drive home.

At home he helps Kyungsoo put away their groceries and proceeds on convince him to take a bath together.

Chanyeol fills their big bathtub with hot water, yanking his clothes and leaving them messily scattered on the floor just for Kyungsoo to enter after him, picking it up and complaining yet again about his messiness. He ignores his complains, urging him to get in with him and Kyungsoo does so, settling himself in front of him leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. He massages Kyungsoo’s shoulder watching him sigh in contentment, slipping a little further on the bathtube and leaning more on Chanyeol’s front completely relaxed as the taller male washes down his torso, twirling his finger on his nipple and chuckling when Kyungsoo slaps his thigh for it. He keeps tracing his way down Kyungsoo’s chest to his thigh, massaging them and delighting in the little twitch he makes, otherwise keeping quiet and letting Chanyeol do as he pleases.

Chanyeol makes the way back up running one single finger down the length of his cock, teasing him with barely there touches. Kyungsoo shivers at the contact biting his lips to keep quiet and failing when Chanyeol thumbs the head of his cock, pulling the foreskin a little and circling the head of his cock to smear the precum gathered at the tip. He watches enraptured Kyungsoo moaning out loud when he wraps his hand around his cock stroking him slowly, hips bucking up involuntarily into Chanyeol’s hands.

And Chanyeol loves Kyungsoo like this, all soft and defenseless under his touch, trembling when he pinches his nipple rolling it between his fingers until they’re pink and erect. “You love this, don’t you?” he grumbles against Kyungsoo’s ear. “Hmm?” he licks his neck, biting his shoulder.

“Yes, _ yes Chanyeol _ ” he pants gripping Chanyeol's thigh for leverage. “Yes, I love when you touch me.” he cries out. Kyungsoo has always been a vocal lover and as Chanyeol speeds up his strokes Kyungsoo’s moans gets louder and louder, goosebumps rising on his arms as Chanyeol lavishes his neck with kisses, sucking a patch of skin behind Kyungsoo’s ear that has the smaller hips faltering before picking up his pace.  Chanyeol is hard just watching Kyungsoo, the pressure bordering on too much. He bucks up, rutting against Kyungsoo’s back to alleviate some of the pressure. He strokes Kyungsoo faster and harder.

“C'mon Soo, come for me.” He rasps against his ear watching the smaller crumble under his touches, hands never ceasing its movement jerking him until he’s a mess of incoherent words. “Chanyeol, Chanyeol, _ Chanyeol. _ ” Kyungsoo chants his name, fire pooling low in his abdomen and he comes all over themselves, thighs shaking and breathing hard as waves of pleasure washes over him.

Kyungsoo turns around straddling him, one hand cupping his jaw to bringing him closer for a lip lock that’s nothing gentle. Kyungsoo swipes his tongue on his bottom lip coaxing his mouth open while his other hand goes down his chest twirling his nipple and finally, finally, settling where Chanyeol needs him the most.

It doesn't take long for Chanyeol to reach his boiling point with Kyungsoo sucking on his neck and jerking him fast. He thrusts up on Kyungsoo’s hand one, two, three times, cock spurting his seed all over their chests as he keeps thrusting up riding out his orgasm. He growls planting his face against the side of Kyungsoo's neck trying to calm his breathing.

After that is just lazy kisses, while they bathe each other clean of body fluids.

When they leave the bathtub their fingers are wrinkled but they sport twins smiles that stays on place even when they’re tucked in bed with legs entwined because Kyungsoo is a clinger sleeper. Chanyeol kisses Kyungsoo’s forehead, looking down at his face tucked under his chin and thinking how lucky he is to have married a man like Kyungsoo. He’s almost asleep when he remembers his mother early message. “Soo,” he shakes him lightly watching Kyungsoo mumbling incoherently, already half-way through dreamland. He shakes him one more time for good measure chuckling when he grunts shoving his face on Chanyeol's chest in an attempt to go to sleep. 

“My mother invited us for lunch tomorrow.” He says even though he doubts Kyungsoo will remember anyway. There’s no response from Kyungsoo and Chanyeol deposits one last kiss on his head, mumbling goodnight and falling asleep right after.

 

The next morning Chanyeol woke up late because it’s sunday and sunday it’s their really day off, off work and no home chores. Chanyeol just lies down inhaling the sweet strawberry scent of Kyungsoo’s shampoo and a natural scent that is uniquely Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo stirs on his sleep as if sensing Chanyeol’s stare, nose scrunching up and eyelids fluttering slowly, opening up to close right after due the light. He attempts on opening his eyes again, succeeding this time, he looks up at Chanyeol and present him that heart shaped smile that makes Chanyeol weak at the knees. Kyungsoo gives him a quick peck on his lips (“no kisses before we both have brushed our teeth”) and get up to cook breakfast, wearing just Chanyeol's shirt that is more like a dress on him and keeps falling over one shoulder.

Early afternoon hits and Chanyeol drives them to his mother house as promised, turning up the volume of the radio and singing along to some girl group song, laughing when Kyungsoo huffs exasperatedly at him, rolling his eyes at him but giving in and singing along after some coaxing from Chanyeol. Even if just to make Chanyeol turn his eyes back to the road.

Chanyeol secretly (not so much) loves listening to Kyungsoo’s singing, remembering the early stages of their relationship when he’d play guitar for Kyungsoo to sing some Bruno Mars song.

When they arrive, knocking on his mother’s door, Kyungsoo has a soft pink tinting his cheek from laughing too much at Chanyeol’s reproduction of G-Dragon and he can’t really resist leaning down to kiss him, lips lingering for a bit longer when the door opens and suddenly he has a toddler clinging on his legs.

Chanyeol scoots down, taking his niece on his arms and scattering her face with kisses until she can’t breath from laughing too much. He’s saved from her hyperactivity by Yoora who comes by the door to take her back, kissing him and Kyungsoo on the cheek.

Kyungsoo takes his hand squeezing once. “Shall we?” he asks smiling softly at him and Chanyeol steals one more kiss before going further inside the house to find his parents.

Chanyeol watches Chaeyoung sitting on Kyungsoo’s lap, talking his ear off and thinks there’s nothing more beautiful in the world as Kyungsoo laughs out loud at some silly thing his niece told him, eyes scrunching up cutely disappearing in two slits and lips forming the shape of a heart. He pouts though as Kyungsoo ignores him in favor of entertaining his niece.

Kyungsoo amuses himself in watching Chanyeol fight with his niece for his attention, laughing when she shoves him of when he tries putting his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, shouting “My Soo” while pushing him off with her tiny fists. He sulks until Kyungsoo leans in, kissing him gently on the lips, his mother cooing at them from across the room and Kyungsoo let go of him, the tip of his ears reddening. Chanyeol thinks he's perfect like this.

By the time they get to leave, with hands full of his mother food "Kyungsoo deserves a break from the kitchen" Chaeyoung is already asleep and the sun is setting down. His mother leads them to the door telling Kyungsoo to come back soon because she really missed him. Chanyeol pouts telling her she likes him more than her own son to what she rolls her eyes telling him that since they're married Kyungsoo is also her son now, making him pout more. Kyungsoo laughs getting on tiptoes to whisper on his ear, "Don't worry, you’re my favorite." planting a kiss on his cheek that makes Chanyeol smile the entire ride home.

At night after they had brushed their teeth and are happily tangled together Chanyeol kisses him, running his tongue alongside Kyungsoo’s in a slow dance that leaves them breathless. "I love you" he whispers, voice low to not disrupt the peaceful silence surrounding them.

Kyungsoo smiles, his favorite smile, the one where his eyes disappear and is so big that looks almost painful, and Chanyeol knows is reserved just for him. "I love you more" Kyungsoo whispers back, just as lowly, looking up at him with so many emotion swirling on his eyes that they threaten to overwhelm him. He kisses Chanyeol's forehead keeping his lips pressed there a little longer because he knows tomorrow their routine starts all over again and he wants to enjoy this.

They both go to sleep smiling like fools in love and Chanyeol already wants to be Sunday again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably come back later to revise this but if you came this far thank you for reading.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
